a new life
by princess of apocolypse
Summary: another lucy leaves fairytail cliché story oc's needed
1. Chapter 1

hi guys its princess of apocolypse enjoy -

it was a normal day in magnolia a 17-year lucy heartfellia[spelling?] was headed back to her guild fairy-tail after finishing her solo mission. yes you heard right SOLO mission she usualy dosent do solo missions but ever since lisanna strauss came back from " the dead " everyone stearted ignoring her the only people who rember her are mira,wendy,levy,gajeel,juvia,master and the exceeds carla pantherlily and happy.

she soon reached the guild she threw the doors open and sreamed " hi everyone im back" she walked over to mira " hey mira can i get a strawberry milkshake" "sure lucy" replied mira " thanks mira" " welcome lucy" soon her team team natsu walked over to her

"hey whats your face your of team natsu" said natsu

"what why am i off team natsu" asked lucy

"isnt it ovious or are you that dumb your weak and hide behind your sprits and do nothing plus you were always a replacment for lisanna now that shes back we dont need you anymore you slut" sneared natsu

"ya lucy and always complane about your rent and how we wreck every thing" said gray

"you dont think thst right erza" asked lucy

"actualy i agree with them you are kinda weak" said erza as she and team natsu walked away

" here lu- what happend"

"team natsu just kicked me off and called me a slut"

" ill get them for that" screamed mira

"mira calm down and thanks for the smothie" said lucy as she walked over to her friends

"hey guys"

"love rival" said juvia

"bunny girl" we all know whow said that

"lu-chan" said levy and wendy

"lucy" said romeo

"hold on a sec"

" mira is master in his office"

"ya why"

" ineed to ask him somethin"

-masters pov-

knock knock

i heard at my door " enter child" and enterd lucy

"master i would like to leave the guild please" i was shocked " why" i asked

" i wish to get stronger"

"ok bye my child" i said

-lucys pov-after she left the guild-

after packing the nessary idems i told the landlady i was leaving and i was on my way

-20 minutes later-

i was crawling through the forest when i saw a water fall " who are you" a voice asked

i tearned around and saw a dragon " dragon" i screamed

" yes i am queen celestea you are lucy correct?"

"yes why"

" i want you to be my slayer" 


	2. Chapter 2

oc form

name

nickname

powers

outfit

apperence

family[if any]

additional info

-  
ive kept you waiting long enough enjoy

i need names for the new guild that will apper in the next chapter -  
lucy pov

" your what" i asked

"my slayer" she repeted

"why me"

" becuse you are special my dear"

"how am i special"

"your the daughtor of queen layla"

" ok ill come"

next thing i know i am on a grassy cliff looking over the dragon world " for the next 5 years this is where you will call home " said clestea

time skip 5 years

i cant beleve its time to go back i thought after 5 years i sighed i wonder how natsu is doing wait why should i care

" lucy wait for me" screams my friend melody song her black swish in the wind as she runs towards me

" i am coming with you" she says as we walk through the portal i opend

melodys pov

about 20 minutes after we reached earthland something fell into my and lucys hands they were eggs. mine was white with little black spots on it and lucys was red with green spots soon the eggs gleamed and out came two little was white and wearing a black dress with a white ribon in the middle the other was red with a green dress

"hello" the white one spoke" im music and this is rose" as she pointed to the red one " i am your exceed and rose is her's"


	3. Chapter 3

guess what... im not dead srry it took so long to update... school -

melodys pov

"hey music im melody but you can call me mel" i introduced musics pov

i looked at my partner she has long black hair one white eye and one black one she is wearing a pure white shirt with a black vest over it, black shorts and white socks and black and white converce "im a music dragon slayer" she continued

lucys pov i looked at the exceed in front of me " hi im lucy but you can call me lu " i introduced

roses pov the person in front of me was a blond woman wearing a black shirt with a white vest over it white shorts and black socks with white and black converce, the odd thing was she had a white eye and a black one she continued with " im a celesteal dragon slayer"

no pov

"come on" said melody "i smell food" they continued to follow her until they ended up the town of port orange the found a dinner called rickys diner

time skip of awsome

after they finished eating they asked ricky if there was a guild near by and he said there is one in town after they followed the directions ricky gave 'em they came across a huge building with huge wooden doors they enterd and looked around there was a bar on the far left side the mission board was on the far right side in the middle was stairs leading up to a second floor most likely were the s-class missions were we finnaly found the masters office we nocked on the door and came in

guess what time skip mels pov

after we got are stamps we met some of the guild members we met haily ken cody and E plus a few others

haily is a sweet girl with soft brown hair and green eyes and uses transform magic ken is a weird boy with black hair and forrest green eyes and uses explosion magic cody is a nerd w/ greenish eyes an brown hair and uses fire dragon slaying magic i do not know much about E exept she has blue eyes and dark blond hair i do not know what magic she uses they are all s-class mages and guess what we are s-class too -  
so there you have it the newest chap enjoy nxt chap mission with team natsu 


End file.
